Amplifiers are used to increase or decrease voltage levels in many applications. Proper amplifier design, whether within discrete or integrated circuits, often involves tradeoffs of amplifier characteristics such as efficiency and distortion. Thus, in many applications where low distortion is desirable, performance may suffer from low amplifier efficiency.
Conventional amplifiers, including audio amplifiers, may employ a plurality of stages in order to improve amplifier performance. For example, some amplifier designs may utilize both an input stage that features characteristics such as low distortion and an output stage that resembles a class D stage that typically features higher efficiency. Such a combination may improve the total efficiency of the amplifier. However, such conventional designs may not sufficiently improve amplifier efficiency to meet a desired level of performance. For example, these conventional designs may still suffer from low signal-to-noise ratios and/or dynamic range. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for improving amplifier efficiency while maintaining low distortion.